


make no promises, tell me no lies

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: trope_bingo, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer tries to figure out where to go from here.</p><p>(Missing scene for the finale, "Danger and Destiny, Part 2")</p>
            </blockquote>





	make no promises, tell me no lies

For the second time in her relatively young life, Summer felt like she was teetering on the edge of a major change.

No one was sure if they could believe Venjix was really gone. There was still a tense atmosphere around the garage, like they couldn't relax and let their guard down. Dr K. was rebuilding the ranger room with their help, one piece of broken equipment at a time. The rebuilding of Corinth on the larger scale would take longer than the ranger room and garage combined, but Colonel Truman dispatched cleaning and rebuilding crews quickly after Venjix was destroyed. It would be slow-going, but there was hope.

What Summer wasn't so hopeful about was her own personal life, especially in regard to one formerly sullen and brooding bad boy but not really teammate. They welcomed Tenaya into the fold easily enough because Dillon saw her true self, and if he believed in her, then so would they; that wasn't the problem. Tenaya might've helped Venjix to destroy them in the beginning, but the person who Dillon brought after helping her escape from the control tower was at odds with the person they knew as Tenaya 7, human infiltration bot.

Summer just didn't know where that left her and Dillon now. She knew she was being selfish. Dillon got his sister back, and Summer should've been happy for him—and she was, ecstatic that he found Tenaya, and that she remembered, that they both remembered each other—but she didn't know where she was supposed to fit in this new dynamic. Besides the almost kiss before the whale splashed a ton of water on them, and the actual kiss later that evening when she found Dillon in her room, she didn't know where they stood. Romantically. They never talked about it, there were more pressing matters usually. Summer was just glad that they were intimate and that he talked to her. She didn't want to push, not when he had to save Tenaya and himself and the whole world, it seemed. But now the world was saved, and so were they, and Summer...she didn't want to think about Dillon leaving but she knew he would. There was nothing left keeping him in Corinth. It would only be a matter of time before he left.

* * *

She found him in his car, of course. Everyone else had gone to bed awhile ago, and everything was eerily silent, and peaceful, no glow of the computers as they flashed their images and suits up on the screens; there was no need for that anymore.

She settled herself in the front seat. Dillon didn't turn to look at her; he kept staring straight ahead, the back of Scott's red car in front of him. She stared at her hands in her lap, not knowing how to begin. Once again, her world was shifting in a totally different direction. She didn't want to be left behind anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, the words deafeningly loud in the enclosed space.

Dillon shifted a bit in his seat. "You."

Summer didn't know which shocked her more—the fact that he answered her, or the fact that he was apparently thinking about her. "Um, what in particular are you thinking about me?" She probably shouldn't have been asking, but she went this far, she might as well go all the way, satisfy her curiosity if she could.

"I was just wondering what you're gonna do next."

She didn't really know. She hadn't let herself think about it; for so long, she was the heir to the Landsdown fortune and then when she lost everything (Andrews, she thinks, I hope you're watching over me and that you're proud), the Power Ranger gig fell into her lap. She went from being a spoiled brat to someone who continually tried to protect everyone else. And now...now it felt like she was starting all over again. Sighing, she said, "I don't really know."

"Tenaya and I, we're thinking about taking a long road trip, seeing what's out there."

She was expecting this, she was, though it still felt like a punch to her heart hearing it from him.

"Oh."

He turned to her then, his face unreadable, his eyes locked onto hers. She tried to slow down her racing heart, but he kept leaning closer to her, and she felt like she couldn't control her body. She grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him in, kissing him furiously, trying to say, _please, stay. Don't leave me behind. I love you too much to let you go._

The need for air soon broke them apart, and she licked her lips.

"I wanted...I wanted to ask..." he started, breathing deeply. His voiced seemed ragged, and Summer thought, for one wild second, that Dillon wasn't in control of himself anymore either.

She started caressing his cheek, touching him everywhere she could, trying to memorize everything she could about him, but knowing her memory would not hold true to the real thing. "You wanted to ask..." she prompted when Dillon didn't continue, but stared at her. Her hands had finished roaming down his bare arm to stop at the belt buckle. She didn't dare to go further. Besides furtive kisses when they thought they were alone and cuddling on Summer's bed, her and Dillon's relationship was surprisingly chaste. 

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to come along?"

Her eyes were glued somewhere near his southern region, but his question snapped her head up in attention. 

"Are you serious?"

"I've never joked in my life."

"That is categorically untrue."

He gave her a small smirk, tilting his head in acquiescence. "So...what do you say?"

She thought about pausing for a long moment—to draw out the silence, make him a bit apprehensive—

"Yes," she blurted out.

It was one simple word, but it made him smile—really smile, the kind that made his eyes go soft. It was one of Summer's favorite looks on him, though, to be fair, he made every appearance look attractive—downright smoldering hot, in fact, but she didn't need to stroke his ego.

In this moment, the fork in the road that Summer was facing did not seem as insurmountable as before.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fork in the road" for trope_bingo's round 2 amnesty. My card can be found [here](http://dahlia-moon.dreamwidth.org/260813.html).


End file.
